


Hermione's Happy Hole-idays

by FlyingZebra42069



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingZebra42069/pseuds/FlyingZebra42069
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Hermione's Happy Hole-idays

It was snowing like crazy outside. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all talking and sitting around the warm, crackling fireplace at The Burrow sipping warm Butterbeer. 

"Bloody Hell, this Butterbeer goes right through me!" Ron exclaimed as he jumped up and ran to the bathroom. "I should go check on him" Harry said, as he got up. While he was standing up, his Butterbeer slipped out of his hand and landed on Hermiones shirt.

"Shit! Hermione, i am so sorry! Ill go grab some napkins!" Harry exclaimed as he rushed into the kitchen. Ginny giggled as Hermione wiped the steaming Butterbeer off of her shirt. "I assume you find this amusing, Ginny?" Hermione said. 

"Its not that you have Butterbeer on your shirt, its that your cleaning it wrong" Ginny said slyly. "Here, let me give you a hand." She leaned over to Hermione and started pulling her shirt off.

"Ginny, what the hell are you doing?!" Hermione said as she attempted to push the redhead away. But Ginny managed to pull Hermione's shirt off, showing her massive cleavage. "Oh, it looks like you got some on your skirt, too" Ginny said, giggling. She reached down towards Hermione's crotch, and before Hermione could push her away, Ginny slid her middle and index finger into Hermione's tight, pink twat. "Ohhhhh fffuuuccckkk" Hermione exclaimed as the redhead fingered her.

Ginny fingered Hermione hard, pushing and pulling her fingers in and out of Hermiones crotch. "Yeaaaa, you like that, dont you, you curly headed bitch" Ginny growled at Hermione. She pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tounge. Hermione grabed the redhead's pigtails as she ate Hermione's tight pussy out. Hermione and Ginny heard footsteps coming. Hermione looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway, grinning at the two girls. 

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Have any room for one more?" Harry asked. But before anyone could answer, he grabbed Ginny and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him passionately, and she slowly moved down his body until she reached his dick. "Cmon Hermione, lets show him what Girl Power is!" Ginny exclaimed. Ginny and Hermione took turns sucking Harrys dick, until Harry picked Hermione up and laid her on the table. 

Harry pushed his thick cock deep inside Hermione as Ginny sat on her face, getting her redhead pussy eaten. Harry thrusted fiercely into Hermione's pink twat, as she moaned in pleasure and ate Ginny's pussy faster. Harry started grunting, a sign that he was close to cumming. Hermione and Ginny were close, too. With one final thrust, Harry's cock exploded, leaving the inside of Hermione's pussy dripping with semen. Hermione ate Ginny's pussy, and the redhead screamed as she squirted all of Hermione's face. Hermione, soon after that, also squirted all over the place. As the three naked bodies all.collapsed together on the table, they heard a door open, and Ron was in the doorway, mouth wide open.

"What in the name of Wizards Chess are you three doing!?" But the three were all fast asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
